Real World Blues
by yamiangie
Summary: What really was going on with George between that boring car ride and the Author cosplay.


Real World Blues

A Bob and George fanfic

George was on his way to class it was a normal day and he was optimistic about going to tech and tried not to let the traffic get to him.

"_God this is drive is boring_" George thought, it was as if the world had stopped.

George stared out the window to his right and saw that the cars that should have been doing 70 in the east bound lane looked as if they had been put in park. The birds hung stationary in the air and all other kinds of trademark stuff that happens when time slows or stops.

"What in the world happened", George gasped. Everything just doesn't stop. Well it wasn't supposed to and if it did then you probably wouldn't notice. But the world did stop and George was unaffected. He also had no clue as to how this could have happened. George did know a lot of super powered people but none of them could do anything like this.

"_What in the world am I going to do I have to go to collage_" George thought, "_If I don't Mom will kill me_". Or at lest yell a lot and boy could she yell. At times it was as if she was a giant black void with a huge mouth. She was a shadowy darkness that yelled a lot. Odds are she was also frozen but George didn't thing he'd be that lucky.

He let out a moan and let his head bang into the steering wheel. Had time been working the force of the impact would have caused to airbag to deploy accidentally. But needless to say under the current conditions that and the horn going off didn't happen.

It was then in the middle of the throbbing George realized he as probably totally alone. He would never go to tech and meet Nate, See his family again, or Tom the guy he really hated from Mc Boogers. Now George doesn't take isolation to well one time when he was 10 Bob locked him the closet for 12 hours. He had stared to babble about blood flavored ice cream and had stated to pull of a very convincing Gollum impression. Currently he was only as far as braking down into tears. He would have gone further in to insanity but he glimpsed the Mr. Softy truck a behind him in the rearview mirror.

"ICE CREAM" George bolted from his car to the truck in a flash. Vaulting through the service window on the side he snatched up a cone and pulled down the lever for the soft serve vanilla…. Nothing happened.

"What gravity only works for me?" he cried to the immobile ice cream man.

"Maybe he has some of those sandwich ones in the freezer." If he didn't at this point George would have settled for Lick n' Dip. The Blond haired boy opened the freezer and was greeted with a cold gust of air. The ice pops were still ok. A kind act by what ever force had halted time and forgotten to halt him too.

For the moment George was content sucking on the Firecracker Popsicle.

"_Well"_, he thought, _"maybe this won't be so bad. There's no one around to run my life any more."_ It was them that George beat up old car became engulfed in a fireball.

"Ha so long George to bad your as frozen as you favorite food", called a jovial voice.

It was Bob George's younger brother; well technically it was Bob's super villain persona. Most people knew him as Napalm the destroyer of countries and civilizations who also likes to barbeque. Bob had the ability to manipulate fire creating it out of nothing along with a flair for the dramatic. George looked out the windshield of the tuck and sure enough there he was floating about twenty feet above the ground his hair ablaze and a second fire ball in his hands.

George swore out of all the people in the world Bob was unaffected. Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe there was something special about the two of them for some reason. George sighed at his brother who was now laughing manically. There was only one way he could deal with Bob when he was Napalm.

Napalm was engrossed in watching his older brother's junk heap of a car burn. Flaming cars was a lot more fun then his preferred target of misguided rage buildings. The fuel tanks made the explosion so totally cool.

KRACKABOOM

Napalm felt like he'd been hit with a thunder storm only thing was the sky was clear and still frozen for that mater. But He knew exactly what had caused the lighting to hit him. "Damn you're here too", he muttered.

Standing on the roof of the ice cream truck was his arch nemiss Blitz the titan of thunder. You know him as George; he who hath just gotten his car destroyed in a fiery attempted murder and now looked ready to draw blood. Blitz was standing there electricity sparking about him. If he wasn't so pissed looking his hair would have made you laugh. With all the electrons rung wild in a madness of static that made him look like a short haired super saiyan wanta be.

"Oh hi Spark", Said Napalm sheepishly he knew that Blitz like most super heroes even the blonde monkeys he looked like became unbeatable once pushed over he edge.;

"You know it's Blitz", He spat.

"Now I didn't really mean to destroy you car. I didn't think that it would work and you never really liked it any way." Maybe he could talk his way out of this.

"I'm tempted to hurt you but it looks like only other person around here not affected", he said

Then powering down he added, "And I don't want to be all by myself"

"Yeah" said Napalm flaming down, "Isn't this cool I wonder if it's a title character perk"

"What?" asked George?

Did you forget this comic is Bob and George the comic strip and there for we can't die being title characters? What did you do panic until you saw the ice cream truck?" Bob stated.

George didn't answer, "Stopping time doesn't seem like the Author's forte." He paused, "You don't think he stopped the comic. We're supposed to be his hobby to get over the breakup. What in the world do you think he could be doing!?!"

Meanwhile in another universe where time had also been artificially stopped the being known only as "The Author" was trying to help to others how also happened to be helping two brothers with monster problem.

"Did you forget about that?" the Author yelled pointing at the yellow demon frozen floating immobile in ball form. The same annoying stage enemy that had until a few seconds before the Author showing up had been shooting laser eye beams at them. To make maters worse Megaman had stated to climb up its face and gotten stuck. The Author looked at Protoman and sighed, "Why in the multiverse did I start this comic in the first place"


End file.
